Michelle Tea
Michelle Tea (born 1971) is an American poet, prose author, and literary arts organizer. Life Tea was born Michelle Tomasik in 1971. She is originally from Chelsea, Massachusetts. She did not go to college and, in interviews, has discussed the assumption that she has studied. She lives in Los Angeles. }} In February 2008, Michelle was the 23rd Zale writer in residence at the H. Sophie Newcomb Memorial College Institute at Tulane University. In 2012 Tea partnered with City Lights Publishers to form the Sister Spit imprint.http://www.lambdaliterary.org/features/07/03/michelle-tea-a-writers-passion/ Lambda Literary, July 3, 2012. From 2012 to 2015 Tea wrote a column for XOJane where she chronicles the difficulties she is facing trying to have a baby with her partner Dashiell. Her articles document the stress and difficulty that accompanies fertility treatments and artificial insemination, and additionally illuminates gaps that exist for queer couples in a system that was created with heterosexual couples in mind. Spoken word Tea was the co-founder of the Sister Spit spoken word tour. She has toured with the Sex Workers' Art Show alongside Ducky DooLittle and others. She is also a contributor to The Believer magazine and is the co-writer of the weekly astrology column, Double Team Psychic Dream with astrologer Jessica Lanyadoo, in the San Francisco Bay Guardian newspaper. While touring together in the year 2000, Tea and writer Clint Catalyst came up with the idea to solicit first-person narratives for their 2004 anthology Pills, Thrills, Chills and Heartache. Described by Publishers Weekly as a "celebratof the avant-garde,"http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA318539.html the book, which includes work by Dennis Cooper and Eileen Myles, reached #10 on the Los Angeles Times non-fiction paperback bestseller list in its initial week of release. Moreover, the book was a 2004 Lambda Literary Awards finalist in the Anthologies/Fiction category.http://www.lambdaliterary.org/awards/previous_winners/paw_2004_2006.html Writing Tea's autobiographical works explore queer culture, feminism, race, class, prostitution, and other topics. Her books, mostly memoirs, are known for their views into the queercore community. Recognition Tea's books have won a nomination in the Lambda Literary Awards competition virtually every year since her Valencia won for best Lesbian Fiction in 2000. Publications Poetry *''The Beautiful: Collected Poems''. San Francisco: Manic D, 2003. ISBN 0-916397-89-0 Novels *''Valencia''. Emeryville, Ca: Seal Press, 2000. ISBN 1-58005-035-2 *''Rose of No Man's Land''. San Francisco: McAdam / Cage, 2006. ISBN 1-59692-160-9 *''Mermaid in Chelsea Creek'' (with Jason Pollan). San Francisco, CA: McSweeney's McMullens, 2014. Non-fiction *''The Passionate Mistakes and Intricate Corruption of One Girl in America.'' New York: Semiotexte / Santa Monica, CA: Smart Art Press, 1998. ISBN 1-57027-074-0 *''The Chelsea Whistle: A memoir''. New York: Seal Press, 2002; Emeryville, CA: Seal Press, 2008. ISBN 1-58005-073-5 *''Rent Girl'' (with Laura McCubbin). San Francisco, CA: Last Gasp, 2004. ISBN 0-86719-620-3 *''Transforming Community''. San Francisco, CA: Suspect Thoughts, 2007. ISBN 0-9789023-4-3 *''How to Grow Up: A memoir''. New York: Plume, 2015. *''Modern Tarot: Connecting with your higher self through the wisdom of the cards'' (illustrated by Amanda Verwey). New York: Harperelixir, 2017. *''Against Memoir: Complaints, confessions, and criticisms''. New York: Feminist Press at the City University of New York, 2018. Edited *''Pills, Thrills, Chills, and Heartache: Adventures in the first person'' (edited with Clint Catalyst). Los Angeles: Alyson Books, 2004. ISBN 1-55583-753-0 *''Without A Net: The female experience of growing up working class''. Emeryville, CA: Seal Press, 2003; New York: Seal Press, 2018. ISBN 1-58005-103-0 *''Baby, Remember My Name: An anthology of new queer girl writing''. New York: Carroll & Graf, 2006. ISBN 0-7867-1792-0 *''Sister Spit: Writing, Rants and Reminiscence from the Road''. San Francisco: City Lights, 2012. ISBN 0-87286-566-5 Juvenile *''Castle on the River Vistula''. San Francisco: McSweeney's McMullens, 2019. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michelle Tea, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 20, 2019. Audio / video *''Black Wave'' (CD). Ashland, OR: Blackstone Audio, 2017. See also *LGBT poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Michelle Tea at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Michelle Tea shrine * Michelle Tea interview on KDVS, May 10, 2006 * MP3 of NPR reading of book excerpt Rose of No Man's Land, December 20, 2006 * Michelle Tea interview on The Lesbian Podcast February 10, 2009 ;About *Michelle Tea's page on City Lights Booksellers and Publishers site *Michelle Tea Official website. * Michelle Tea interview with Planet Green, July 19 2010 ;Etc. * RADAR Productions Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American memoirists Category:American poets Category:American prostitutes Category:American women writers Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Chelsea, Massachusetts Category:Writers from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:LGBT poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets